Problem: If Josephine makes $\$ 8$ an hour at her babysitting job, how many hours will it take her to earn enough money to buy a new xPad that costs $\$ 575$? Express your answer to the nearest whole number.
Solution: $\frac{\$575}{\$8 /\text{h}} = 71 \frac{7}{8} \text{ h}$. Rounding to the nearest whole number gives $\boxed{72} \text{ h}.$